The present invention relates to new heterocyclic compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these new compounds for oral or parenteral administration, to a process for preparing these new compounds and compositions and also to methods of pharmacological treatment utilizing the compounds and compositions according to the invention.
The compounds according to the present invention contain the same basic, chemical structure as prostacyclin, which occurs in nature. Prostacyclin possesses the properties of inhibiting blood platelet aggregation and lowering the blood pressure. These properties are exhibited at generally the same dosage level. Prostacyclin is not as stable as would be desirable.